Alternating Current (AC) and Direct Current (DC) electrical measurements are used in a wide variety of applications and may be performed for a variety of electrical quantities including voltage, current, capacitance, impedance, resistance etc. These tests and measurements include those relating to designing, evaluating, maintaining, calibrating and servicing electrical circuits and equipment from high voltage electrical transmission lines operating at different currents and voltages for a wide range of applications including those within industrial, scientific, military, medical and consumer fields for a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices directly or systems indirectly requiring precision electronic and electrical control. Accordingly, a wide range of electrical test and measurement systems are employed in the design, evaluation, maintenance, servicing and calibration of such electronic and electrical control circuits, systems and devices.
Within such test and measurement equipment (TME) a voltage divider (also known as a potential divider) may be employed. In essence a voltage divider is a passive linear circuit that produces an output voltage that is a predetermined fraction of its input voltage. Such predetermined fractions may be 10% (10:1), 1% (100:1), 0.1% (1000:1) and generally achieve this by distributing the input voltage among the components of the voltage divider. In addition to the different fractions (divider ratios) then different circuits may be employed for different voltages (e.g. 100V, 1 kV, 10 kV) or different powers.
Resistor voltage dividers are commonly used to create reference voltages, or to reduce the magnitude of a voltage so it can be measured, and may also be used as signal attenuators at low frequencies. For direct current and relatively low frequencies, a voltage divider may be sufficiently accurate if made only of resistors; where frequency response over a wide range is required (such as in an oscilloscope probe), a voltage divider may have capacitive elements added to compensate load capacitance. In electric power transmission, a capacitive voltage divider is used for measurement of high voltage.
Many measurements in these applications regularly require accuracies within the sub-part per million (ppm) range, e.g. 0.1 ppm to 1.0 ppm. However, the continued drive for improved accuracy in calibration, standards, and measurements on circuits and components means many measurements and measurement systems are operating at 50 parts per billion (ppb) and below to approximately 10 ppb. At these levels the inventors have identified that even relatively simple passive elements such as voltage dividers cannot be used without calibration and that these calibrations may be required at frequencies substantially higher than the other elements within the TME. Accordingly, the inventors have established a self-contained voltage divider with internal calibration allowing the voltage divider to be calibrated for every measurement if necessary.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.